Don't Leave Me
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Kau bagaikan orang idiot yang memperlakukanku bagaikan seorang putri dan terus memohon agar aku tak meningalkanmu, dan memintaku untuk kembali meski aku telah meninggalkanmu. Dan pada akhirnya kau memutuskan menyerah, dan menyisakanku dengan kenangan indah yang tak akan pernah kulupakan, bagai kembang api. (Spoiler Alert, Semi Canon, Ray x Readers)


**Don't Leave Me © Yue. Aoi**

 _ **(A fanfiction of Mystic Messenger Characters)**_

 **All of Characters in this fanfiction belongs to Cheritz**

 **Pair : Ray x MC (Readers)**

 **Note : Readers POV,** _ **Semi Canon, Spoiler Alert**_

 **.**

 **.**

"(Y/n), jangan tinggalkan aku. Tempat ini akan terasa sangat berbeda tanpa dirimu. Jadi kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku selamanya."

Aku terdiam sejenak, menatap wajah lelaki itu lekat-lekat. Aku tak menghitung sudah kali keberapa dia memintaku untuk tak meninggalkanmu, baik secara eksplisit maupun implisit. Yang jelas dia sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali meskipun kita baru mengenal beberapa hari.

Penampilan lelaki itu mengingatkanku akan ilustrasi sosok pangeran di buku dongeng yang sering kubaca ketika kecil. Pakaian lelaki itu mengingatkanku akan pakaian di abad pertengahan. Namun lelaki itu memiliki rambut putih kemerahan yang mengingatkanku akan karakter _anime_ serta mata yang berwarna hijau.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa lelaki itu memiliki warna rambut yang tak lazim seperti ini. Apakah dia mengecatnya? Kurasa begitu, namun tampaknya lelaki itu bukanlah tipe orang yang begitu memperhatikan penampilan.

"Ya. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Ray," jawabku pada lelaki itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kuharap kau tidak mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan oleh karakter-karakter di aplikasi itu. Ingatlah, mereka semua tidak nyata. Mereka semua hanyalah karakter yang manipulatif. Aku lah yang nyata."

Aku kembali menganggukan kepala, berusaha terlihat percaya meski dalam hati aku merasa ragu dengan ucapan lelaki itu.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Ray selalu memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, namun ia selalu berusaha menemuiku setiap hari dan menyempatakan diri untuk mengirimkan pesan padaku meski tampaknya ia sangat sibuk.

Belakangan ini Ray bahkan membuat sarapan yang rasanya sangat lezat untukku. Dan ia sempat mengajakku ke taman yang cantic serta mendekorasi kamarku dengan bunga-bunga tanpa diminta. Ia benar-benar memperlakukanku layaknya seorang putri, sementara ia sendiri bagaikan seorang pelayan untukku.

Namun entah kenapa aku merasa jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Dia memang memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, namun di sisi lain aku menyadari sisi rapuh dalam dirinya, juga ketidakstabilan. Instingku mengatakan jika ada hal yang aneh dengan lelaki ini.

Dan tampaknya dugaanku semakin kuat jika melihat bagaimana dirinya meminta –bahkan seakan memohon- pada diriku agar tidak meninggalkannya. Dan ia juga mengatakan mengenai penyelamatnya, dan ia begitu memuja penyelamatnya, bagaikan memuja Tuhan.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Apakah kau merasa nyaman berada di ruanganmu? Maafkan aku karena hari ini aku begitu sibuk hingga baru bisa menemuimu sekarang."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Ya ampun, kenapa harus meminta maaf untuk seperti ini? Dia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk memastikan agar aku merasa aman dan nyaman. Kebaikannya yang berlebihan malah membuatku merasa agak sungkan.

"Begitulah. Ruangan itu sangat nyaman, kok. Aku mengerti jika kau sibuk, jangan memaksakan dirimu, Ray."

Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menatap wajahku lekat-lekat, "Memastikanmu merasa nyaman membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Dan aku tak sabar merindukan saat dimana aku bisa bertemu dan berbicara denganmu secara langsung."

Ucapan lelaki itu dapat membuat orang yang mendengarnya salah paham. Ia terkesan begitu mencintaiku, atau mungkin begitu terobsesi padaku. Namun harus kuakui jika aku merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya.

"Begitukah? Aku malah merasa tidak enak karena kau berusaha begitu keras untukku."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan melakukan apapun selama kau tetap bersamaku, (Y/N)."

Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia begitu takut untuk ditinggalkan. Mungkinkah dia memperlakukanku dengan baik karena takut kutinggalkan?

Rasanya aku menjadi penasaran. Seperti apa masa lalu nya hingga ia menjadi seperti ini? Hingga ia begitu trauma akan ditinggalkan? Kurasa, lain kali, ketika aku menjadi lebih akrab, mungkin aku akan menanyakannya secara langsung untuk menjawab rasa penasaranku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Aku akan tetap bersamamu, Ray."

 **.**

 **.**

Kupikir aku akan selamanya menghabiskan waktu bersama lelaki itu, atau setidaknya sedikit lebih lama. Namun aku tak dapat lagi menemuinya ketika sang 'juru selamat' yang ia katakan berniat menemuiku.

Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit setiap kali membaca pesan dan melihat ekspresi keenganan yang terlihat jelas di wajah Ray. Kupikir, ia begitu tak ingin berpisah denganku, namun entah kenapa ia memilih mengalah demi sang wanita berambut pirang yang belakangan kuketahui bernama Rika itu.

Ah, sebetulnya wanita itu tak berbeda jauh dengan Ray. Wanita itu juga memintaku berada di sisinya, mengajak berjalan-jalan di malam hari, dan aku merasa jika wanita itu juga sama seperti Ray yang sebetulnya kesepian dan menginginkan keberadaanku di sisinya.

Namun entah kenapa aku merasakan keanehan pada wanita itu, dan aku tak begitu mengasihani wanita itu seperti layaknya aku mengasihani Ray. Bukan karena aku seorang wanita dan cenderung memperlakukan seorang lawan jenis lebih baik dari seorang wanita, namun semakin lama aku semakin merasa jika ada sesuatu yang salah di tempat itu.

Aku masih mengingat kesedihan mendalam yang ditunjukkan Ray ketika pada akhirnya karakter yang disebut Ray hanyalah karakter virtual di dalam game itu akhirnya datang dan menyelamatkanku. Saat itu Ray tampak menyesal, dan aku semakin yakin jika banyak hal yang benar-benar salah terjadi di tempat itu.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk tetap membalas pesan Ray dan berusaha sedikit memberi harapan, namun juga menyadarkannya pada realita. Namun aku tak mengerti mengapa dia masih berusaha keras menolak realita yang kuucapkan.

Aku sadar jika Ray sama sekali tak normal, terutama ketika mendadak ia seolah berubah menjadi sosok yang lain dan membuatku benar-benar bingung.

Namun di sisi lain, aku tetap merasa jika aku perlu merengkuhnya, dan berharap apapun yang terjadi padanya, ia akan berubah menjadi lebih baik suatu saat nanti. Dan aku akan berusaha membantunya untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Kupikir aku memiliki kesempatan untuk merengkuhnya. Setidaknya di masa depan, jika tidak untuk saat ini. Namun aku masih tak menyadarinya ketika di suatu pagi di hari kesepuluh kita bertemu dia mengatakan jika ini merupakan kali terakhirnya bertemu denganku di _chat_ dan memintaku untuk tidak melupakannya.

Dan aku masih tak menduga akan apa yang terjadi meski Ray menelponku di sore hari dan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatku merasa jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Entah mengapa, suara Ray terdengar berbeda di sore itu. Suara nya terdengar lebih tenang dibandingkan biasanya, dan caranya bicara terkesan agak berbeda dibandingkan hari sebelumnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ujar Ray diseberang telepon, berusaha menarik atensiku.

Jantungku berdegup secara aneh. Menurut film romantis yang biasa kutonton, ucapan semacam ini biasanya mengarah pada pernyataan cinta. Apakah Ray akan menyatakan cinta padaku?

"Uh… sejujurnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Lihat! Dugaanku bisa saja benar, kan? Bisa saja Ray ingin mengatakan cinta, makanya dia terdengar begitu gugup. Ah, seandainya saja aku bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini, aku ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang.

"(Y/n), ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu di ruangan itu, itulah momen paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Itulah satu-satunya saat dimana tak ada tanda-tanda pengkhianatan. Saat itulah kau terlihat paling bersinar bagiku."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Ya ampun, tak kusangka Ray bisa mengatakan kata-kata semanis itu dengan tulus.

"Aku merindukanmu, (Y/n). Aku tahu jika aku sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan ini hingga kata-kata ini keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Namun pada akhirnya aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu."

Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi pada diriku, Ray, V, 'sang penyelamat' maupun anggota RFA. Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik bagi semua orang, namun aku merasa jika aku tak cukup baik dan pasti akan ada orang-orang yang dikecewakan olehku. Dan aku tak berharap jika Ray adalah salah satu orang yang kukecewakan. Aku sangat ingin membantunya, merengkuhnya, dan menjadi penyelamat baginya jika ia memerlukan dan menginginkannya.

"Waktu yang berlalu begitu singkat, namun rasanya sudah sangat lama. Dan sekarang ini salahku sehingga kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi," ucap Ray dengan nada yang tenang, namun mengandung kekecewaan.

Aku membuka mulutku, berniat memotongnya. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Aku sungguh heran, kenapa kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi? Apakah ia memang tak ingin bertemu denganku?

"Aku berharap bisa hidup dengan bahagia. Dan kupikir aku akan mendapatkannya jika berusaha lebih keras. Namun pada akhirnya aku tidak pantas meraih mimpi seperti itu," Ray berkata dengan suara yang lirih padaku.

Aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya saat ini untuk menyadarkannya. Mengapa bicara seperti ini? Kurasa siapapun pantas untuk dicintai, atau setidaknya bermimpi untuk dcintai.

"Walaupun singkat, aku pernah berharap untuk berkencan dengan seseorang yang kucintai, berpegangan tangan dengan erat, dan berpelukan. Kurasa aku tidak pantas berharap begini, kan? Kau terlalu baik untukku, (Y/n)."

Suara Ray terdengar begitu mengapa kata-katanya terdengar benar-benar sedih? Aku menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang salah, dan aku sangat khawatir padanya. Ia tidak berpikir melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, kan?

"Ray, kau baik-baik saja?" aku bertanya pada akhirnya, menyuarakan kekhawatiranku dalam bentuk kalimat.

"Walaupun singkat, terima kasih telah bersamaku. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu… untuk kali yang terakhir, walaupun aku membuatmu mendengarkan betapa menyedihkannya aku. Tapi, terima kasih telah bertahan di sisiku."

Kini aku benar-benar yakin jika ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi, dan itu pasti berhubungan dengan Ray, jika diperhatikan dari reaksinya dan apa yang ia katakana.

Aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi, suara yang kurindukan setiap hari selama sepuluh hari terakhir. Aku tak ingin ia mematikan telepon dan aku menyesal karena tak melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan padanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Ray! Tolong tunggu!" aku setengah berteriak di telepon.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk mengingatku. Tidak masalah kalau kau akan melupakanku. Aku hanya berharap kau akan bahagia."

Aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Kali ini ucapan Ray terdengar seolah ia sudah pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi. Ia bahkan tak lagi memohon padaku untuk kembali padanya atau setidaknya tidak melupakannya.

"Kau… perlu bahagia," ucap Ray dengan suara yang terdengar parau dan berat, juga sedikit serak. Rasanya aku ingin berlari kemanapun Ray berada saat ini dan merengkuhnya. Hatiku benar-benar tak kuat mendengar suaranya yang menyedihkan.

"Kau harus bahagia, (Y/n), cinta pertama dan terakhirku."

Aku tertegun. Sebuah pernyataan cinta yang begitu tulus dan tak terduga darimu, lelaki yang kukenal selama sepuluh hari.

Aku tak sempat mengatakan apapun ketika telepon dimatikan olehnya secara sepihak dan aku semakin yakin akan firasatku mengenai apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan aku tak sadar sejak kapan air mataku mengalir. Dadaku terasa benar-benar sesak dan otakku seolah tak mampu bekerja dengan baik. Aku benar-benar takut jika aku akan kehilangan Ray.

Jika Tuhan akan mengabulkan permohonanku kali ini, kumohon lindungilah Ray dimanapun ia berada. Kumohon, setidaknya lindungi dia hingga aku bisa menghampirinya dan merengkuhnya.

Aku ingin mewujudkan mimpi yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk dimilikinya. Aku ingin menjadi 'mimpi indah' baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menatap hampa kearah layar televisi yang menampilkan sebuah gedung yang telah terbakar. Gedung megah itu berada di tengah gunung, dan seorang reporter memberitakan sebuah gedung yang meledak dan merupakan tempat berkumpulnya sebuah aliran sesat bernama Mint Eye.

Tetesan-tetesan air mata yang mengalir perlahan menjadi semakin deras, dan isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibirku.

Rasanya sungguh sulit dipercaya jika ada seseorang yang bisa menangisi kepergian orang yang baru dikenal. Namun akulah orang yang menangisi seorang lelaki yang baru kukenal selama sepuluh hari, seorang lelaki yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan begitu menyedihkan dan dipenuhi dengan penderitaan.

Tetesan air mataku semakin deras membayangkan api yang membakar ruangan tempatku pernah berada selama beberapa hari dan menanti keberadaan seorang lelaki yang berusaha keras memperlakukanku dengan baik, yang terus menerus meminta maaf karena khawatir jika dia membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Dan isakanku semakin keras membayangkan api membakar taman bunga dengan bunga-bunga cantik yang begitu dicintainya, yang diakuinya merupakan satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki. Api telah membakar seluruh kenangan yang tersisa akan Ray, juga raga nya.

Kupikir aku akan berhasil 'menyelamatkan' Ray dan mengisi kekosongan di dalam dirinya. Namun aku tak berhasil melakukannya. Ia pergi dalam kesendirian, setelah mengungkapkan cinta pertama pada gadis yang tak pernah memberikan jawaban padanya.

Aku baru tahu jika Ray menjalani kehidupan yang benar-benar menyedihkan, yang diliputi kesendirian, kesedihan, dan penolakan. Sejak kecil ia terluka dengan seseorang yang berusaha memanfaatkannya untuk keuntungan pribadi dan memperlakukannya lebih buruk dibandingkan seekor binatang. Dan sampai akhir ia tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun meski orang itu begitu dekat dengannya, dan orang itu bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya. Dan ia pun mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan orang lain, juga demi kesetiaannya pada seseorang yang juga memanfaatkannya.

Tubuhku berguncang karena isakan. Aku menangisi kehidupan Ray yang begitu menyedihkan, juga menangisi ketidakmampuanku untuk membahagiakannya. Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya selain bersama dengannya, itupun karena agak terpaksa pada awalnya. Dan sebagai balasannya, ia memberikan cinta dan hatinya padaku. Ia berusaha memastikanku agar aku merasa bahagia dan nyaman selama bersama dengannya. Aku merasa benar-benar bersalah, juga menyesal.

Aku mengambil sekuntum bunga biru yang kubeli dan berjalan keluar rumah. Aku menatapnya sejenak, menatap bunga kesukaan Ray yang mengingatkanku akan lelaki itu sebelum membakarnya, berharap jika bunga itu akan sampai padanya.

Aku baru mengetahui jika bunga biru dapat diartikan sebagai 'tak terjangkau' dan membuatku berpikir jika ia berusaha mengatakan jika dirinya 'tak terjangkau' olehku ataupun orang-orang lainnya? Apakah ia sudah memperkirakan akhir baginya?

Kali ini Ray lah yang meninggalkanku dan ia tak akan kembali meskipun aku menjerit begitu keras. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh berharap jika ia akan bahagia dimanapun ia berada kali ini, meski aku tak bisa menjangkaunya.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

* * *

Sebenernya author baru main V Route Day 10 sih. Ga nyangka Ray bakal nyatain cinta di telepon, padahal MC nya udah sama V.

Awalnya ga suka sama Saeran, tapi setelah main V route jadi kasian & suka sama dia.

Akhirnya jadilah fanfict ini.


End file.
